


First law of thermodynamics

by saltwatergirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatergirl/pseuds/saltwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be transferred from one form to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First law of thermodynamics

“In next weeks’ test 40% of your grade will come from balancing chemical equations.” Mr. Harris said as he wrote briskly on the dark grey chalk board. “So if you intend to pass it, I suggest you pay attention in class today and…that includes you too Mr. Stilinski.”

_I didn’t like. I didn’t like it. I didn’t like it_.

Stiles looked up from his book to find Mr Harris glaring at him. For the pass half an hour he had been slouched in the corner doodling. “I’m sorry, what?” he said as he quickly shoved his book under a pile of notes.

Mr. Harris held out his hand. “Bring it to me. Whatever you just hid, bring it here now or I’m giving you detention for the rest of the week.” He tapped the chalk against the board.

Stiles sighed as he stood up and held out the book to the teacher. Mr. Harris walked briskly towards him and snatched it from Stiles’ grasp. He flipped the pages rapidly until he found the page in which Stiles was doodling on and he began to read out aloud to the whole class.

“I didn’t like. I didn’t like it. I did like it. I did like it. Fuck I liked it.” He paused and looked up. “Mr. Stilinski, I’m sorry but this is a Chemistry class and not poetry.” He said in mock sympathy as he handed the book back to Stiles.

Somebody in the back, probably Jackson, chuckled.

The only thought that went through Stiles’ mind at that point was he was glad he hadn't mentioned Derek Hale’s name. He took a deep breath of relief as he took the book from Mr Harris.  
“Oh don’t be so happy. I’m still giving you detention for today.” Mr. Harris said, turning back to the chalkboard.

“But you said-”

“Keep talking and I’ll double it.”

Scott gave him a sympathetic glance as he sat down.

 

****

Stiles spent the better of part of detention flipping through books trying to find something to read. He could barely sit still for long periods of time. So he was constantly tapping his feet and drumming his hands on the wooden desk. The librarian kept looking up at him giving him a stern frown each time she did. Stiles shrugged in his own defense he had forgotten to take his medication today so he had a lot of nervous energy to work off.

He looked at his watch; damn he still had forty minutes of detention left. Without thinking he stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

“Where are you going? You still have detention!” The librarian, called after him.

“I have to go…” He searched his mind for an excuse, “to the bathroom. I really, really need to go…” he said with a pained expression.

She waved her hand in dismay. “Come back when you are done.” She said, as Stiles run out the door.

Stiles went inside the locker room and he opened one of the taps and washed his face with the cool water. He looked up at the mirror. His face was flushed and a faint pink hue covered his pale cheeks. He ran a hand over his short closely cropped hair. He needed to work off this nervous energy and he needed to do it now. At home he usually jerked off when he needed to calm himself down but he was at school…he couldn’t…surely he couldn’t. Could he?

The janitor’s closet was always empty and clean, and he knew the door locked from the inside. He could go there to jerk off. Stiles grabbed paper towels from the dispensary and ran out the door.

 

****

In the janitor’s closet Stiles stood against the door, his eyes were closed. He sighed as his hands traveled down his pants and he began to stroke his cock through his thin black cotton briefs. It felt good to finally be alone in a space without anyone else around. He unbuttoned his fly and the zipper made sharp zip sound as he pulled it down. He was already half hard in his pants when his hands finally touch his bare cock.

Running a thumb over the wet head of his cock, Stiles mindlessly went through his own personally library of fantasies, as if he was flipping through the pages of a favourite book. Nothing clear came to his mind. His thoughts wondered to the previous day out the Hale house.

_A handcuffed Derek Hale had sat in the back of Stiles’ dad patrol car. Derek had stared coldly at him._

Stiles brought his hand up to his lips and he quickly licked his palm and began to jerk off, trying to clear his muddled thoughts, as he stroked himself to full hardness.

_Stiles could remember how he had leaned forward onto the grey grid how Derek’s eyes darkened. Stiles’ heart was beating a tattoo on to his chest, he had been so terrified but that had not stopped him from continuing to ask Derek question after question. Stiles remembers the smell of wood, musk and pure danger that seem to come off Derek in waves._

Stiles pushed back against the closet door and began to increase the strokes on his cock. He bit down on his lips to shuffle the moan that almost escaped when his mind flashed back to Derek’s eyes on him, Derek staring at his lips and Derek leaning into Stiles’ face through the grid.

Stiles closed his eyes tighter and he could still feel Derek’s warm breath on his face. Stiles began to stroke his cock more slowly. He enjoyed the velvet heat of his own cock. “Oh fuck Derek.” He whispered into the darkness, he was so close.

_Derek had kissed him through the grid and before Stiles’ brain had time to process what was going on Stiles began to kiss him back. He didn’t care that Scott and his dad were somewhere nearby. All he cared about at that point in time was Derek’s lips on his, Derek’s warm wet tongue pushing into his mouth._

Stiles groaned, as he came all over his hand.

Derek had pulled back and he stared at Stiles. And it was over just as quickly as it started. Stiles had stared back in stunned silence as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Fuck he had liked it. He had really, really liked it and he wanted more. He needed much more. Fuck.


End file.
